


Baubles and Biscuits

by scorpiius (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Military, cute cute cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/scorpiius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at home with his son Oliver sorting out Christmas decorations when they get a little surprise from someone coming home from war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baubles and Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauren bby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lauren+bby).



> NOTE: I was 13 when I wrote this fic and it was my first one written on here, please excuse the silly mistakes and the awful descriptions in there. I like to think I've improved :) x

“Daddy put the tinsel on!” Harry glanced down to his son and smiled widely with peachy lips and pearly white teeth. He then bent down and took the foil looking tinsel in his hands, running his fingers across the material.  
It was Christmas Eve, an occasion where it should be spent around family. In some cases, Harry did have his family. He had his son, Oliver, and that’s a bonus to nobody. But there was someone he really wanted to be here, but that person wouldn’t be back. That person could be dead for all Harry new, blown to pieces and left in the middle of a field. He shook that thought from his mind, and stood up, proceeding to add decoration to the tree stood in the corner of their small bungalow.  
He started at the base of the evergreen coloured tree, placing the end on the bottom branch, and slowly started to weave it around the maze of leaves, making a small pattern as he swirled his hand around, lacing the tinsel on. When Harry got to the top of the tree, he stopped to stare at the empty branch, where a star would normally be placed. But the star wasn’t at home.  
Before Louis left the last time, he gave him the star to keep, as long as he promised to come home with it. But so far, Louis didn’t come back, so there was nothing to put on the top.  
“Daddy the biscuits are ready!” Harry’s attention as bought back to the real world as a distant beeping sounding throughout the cosy room. He turned around, leaving the thought of his fiancé behind, and took Oliver by his hand and strolled into the kitchen. He placed Oliver onto the small step by the working area and knelt by the oven. Harry slid the oven gloves onto his hand and pulled back the door, slipping out the tray, closing the door and placing it on the top grill. One by one, Harry moved each biscuit to the working area so Oliver could begin decorating.  
“Where is the icing?” Oliver asked, turning to face his father. Harry smiled and stood up, his knees cracking from the weight and muscles. He then opened one cupboard and moved things around so he could access the back, pulling out little pots of icing and tubs of silver balls, sprinkles and cream. Harry couldn’t help but notice how easy it was for him to get out these delights. And that caused him to think back to last Christmas, and how Louis would have to rise up onto his tiptoes to even think about reaching the back of the cupboard. And how his shirt would slowly rise up so you could see his little tummy.  
A small smile brushed over Harry’s lips as he moved behind Oliver, resting his chin on his sons head, placing the bottles in front of him.  
“How you gonna decorate this one baby?” He pointed to the golden biscuit in front of him. Harry watched as his son picked up the biscuit with chubby fingers and lifted all the decoration bottles to see what was inside them. He also watched as Oliver bought the biscuit too his nose and smelt it, then put it down again.  
“White cream base, and draw on a Santa hat with icing and some sprinkles to make it sparkly.” Oliver pulled the bottles he needed forwards, stuck out his little red tongue and started to decorate the first cookie.  
Harry observed how he used a plastic spoon to spread the cream around; making it very even so there was an equal space around the edge of the biscuit. He had to admit, it looked very circular. Oliver used his small hand to open the lid to the red icing, and drew onto the cream in a tilted triangular shape.  
“It’s looking good sweetie.” Harry complimented, placing a small kiss on his son’s head of hair, which looked much like Louis’ hair.  
Oliver was basically the spitting image of Louis. That’s because when they went to the egg donor centre, both agreed to use Louis this time, and when they were ready to have a second child, use Harry’s. They chose Louis first, so that when he went away, Harry had Oliver to remind him of, so not only did he have his child, but he had the memory of his love.  
“I want to be a baker when I’m older, so I’m glad it looks nice.” Oliver didn’t take his eyes off the biscuit, he just continues to spread on the icing, starting now on the bottom, with a white coloured one.  
“Really? A baker?” Harry asked, smiling to think back on when he worked in a bakery to get summer funds to buy a game or a car, something that his Mum refused to pay for.  
“Yes. I like making these things, and when you and Dad take me to Jude’s cake bakery I like seeing the cakes and how pretty they are.” Oliver bit on his lip as he tried to make the hat as even as he could. After happily making the base, he picked up red sparkly sprinkles, flipped up the lid and started spraying them onto the red icing.  
Harry felt his smile widen to a point where his cheeks hurt. He didn’t know why, but just knowing that his son had some plans, other than what Louis did, gave him some weight off his heart.  
“This one’s done Daddy.” Oliver held up the biscuit and smiled, his small teeth peeping from a small gap in his ruby lips. Harry took the biscuit from Oliver and chuckled, smiling at his son’s creation. He then gently placed it on a china plate.  
“No no no Daddy! That one can’t go there!” Oliver jumped off the step and moved to the plate, stretching up to move the biscuit away. “That one’s for dad, when he comes back.” Harry felt his heart drop a little. He looked down to his son moving about and beginning another biscuit and swallowed hard.  
Louis probably wasn’t coming back. How was he supposed to tell his child that his other dad wasn’t coming home for Christmas?  
“I can’t wait to see what Santa Claus brings me tomorrow! DO you think he’s going to bring me the Peter Pan hat I asked for?!” Oliver jumped up and down from excitement, spreading more cream on the bumpy top to the biscuit.  
“I think so baby, I have connections with Santa, and he said you’ve been a very good boy this year,” Harry leant down and pressed a kiss onto Oliver’s temple, who replied with a giggle. “And he said he’s going to bring you lots and lots of gifts for being such a good boy.”  
Harry moved backwards to let Oliver keep decorating, and sad on high chairs around the kitchen island. He was conjuring up ways of telling Oliver that Louis might not come back. Oliver seemed so excited for Christmas, and there was no doubt that later he would sit on the carpet, watching Christmas films waiting for the door to open. But this time, he’d be waiting for nothing.  
‘Hey Olly, baby? Y’know how I said Dad would be back for Christmas? Well he took a little adventure, and won’t be coming back. Not because he doesn’t love you, but he can’t find his way home.’ Nope, not believable. Harry pulled at his hair, not wanting to tell Oliver this, but didn’t want to keep this a secret from him.  
“Oliver, baby, come here for a second, bring two biscuits.” Harry called over to his son, who picked up two, one in his left hand and one in his right, and sat on the chair next to Harry. Harry lifted him up and sat him so he was sideways on his lap, back leaning on the table and legs swinging off.  
“Yes daddy?” Oliver looked up to Harry with small innocent eyes and a cute little smile. Harry took a few breaths and started speaking.  
“You know I love you very, very much, right?” Oliver nodded, and Harry continued. “And I would never ever lie to you, because we’re a very special family, aren’t we?” Oliver again nodded.  
“Because I have two daddy’s!” Oliver held up two fingers and Harry laughed lightly.  
“Yes you do. And you know your other daddy loves you as much as I do.” Oliver smiled and nodded to that comment as well. “Even when he goes away, he always thinks of you.”  
“You mean when he goes on adventures?” Oliver was too enthusiastic and happy, and Harry thought about stopping right there, but couldn’t bring him to lie to his son.  
“Yeah, his exciting adventures.” Harry played with the ring on his finger, spinning it around and pulling it on and off his finger. “But baby this time, daddy has travelled too far, so he can’t come back.” Oliver’s face instantly fell.  
“So he isn’t coming home for Christmas?” Harry looked down and nodded his head. “So he doesn’t love us? Because if he did he would find a way to come home…”  
Harrys mouth dropped. “No baby don’t say that! Of course he loves us. He just got lost. Superhero’s get lost sometimes. He’ll always be with you. We have the pictures. And the videos.”  
“But it’s not the same! I won’t get to hug him again or see him again. I won’t get to give him my little biscuit!” Oliver was about to cry, and Harry really didn’t want to see that. SO instead of saying anymore, he placed him on the floor and knelt beside him.  
“Tell you what baby, go have a wash and scrub the bad off your teeth and you can dream about daddy and his adventures yeah?” Harry ruffled his hair, and Oliver sniffled and nodded, then ran upstairs. After Harry heard the door shut, he proceeded to clean up the mess that Olly had made. He picked up the remaining biscuits and placed them on the plate.  
“Daddy! Don’t forget to put the biscuits and milk out for Santa and the carrots for Rudolph!” He heard Oliver shout from upstairs. He shouted back a brief ‘okay baby’, and continued cleaning up. Harry put all the decorating ingredients back in the cupboard and drew out a cup and bowl. He filled the bowl with water, and placed out the milk bottle, which he later used to fill the glass cup. When he was In the fridge, Harry pulled out carrots, and dropped three in with the water.  
I’m gonna have fun eating freezing cold carrots later.  
When all was prepared, Harry took them into the main room, positioned the milk glass and the biscuits on a small table, then unlocked the door, and stepped out. For a moment, Harry let the cool hit him, and snow fall in his hair and over his Christmas jumper, which was one of Louis’ old ones. He then bent down and placed the bowl and carrots into the grass, the grass covered in a blanket of snow.  
Finally deciding that he had enough of the outside, Harry climbed back in, shut and locked the door, then found himself up stairs.  
“Oliver you better be in bed or else the tickle monster is going to come and attack you!” Harry shouted up in a sing-song voice. He then heard a small yelp and loud padding footsteps on the floor above him. When he arrived at Oliver’s room, he saw his son pretending to sleep, and he grinned. He snuck to the side of the bed, and mentally counted down from ten to zero, then jumped on his son’s bed sheets and began tickling his sides. Oliver wriggles beneath him, laughing loudly, trying to pull Harry’s hands off.  
“Daddy stop!” He gasped quickly, kicking his little legs into the air in delight, but also desperate to get free.  
“Sorry baby, but you weren’t in bed. Show me your teeth.” Harry hopped off the bed and leant over, as Oliver bared his teeth to show his dad.  
“Good, you cleaned off the bad.” Harry referred to plaque as ‘the bad’, because Oliver couldn’t remember plaque, and called it ‘plass’, which Harry did find adorable, but decided to let Oliver remember something instead. “Where’s Ted?” Harry looked around the room.  
Ted was a small soft toy that he and Louis got Oliver for his first birthday, and ever since then Oliver never slept a night without it.  
“I think it’s downstairs.” Oliver frowned, sitting up, missing his beloved teddy. Harry plodded downstairs and saw the mangled bear on the chair, and moved over towards it. Using his hand, he easily picked it up and looked at it. Harry then glanced out the window to see lights being turned off and people still in the streets, and soon returned back upstairs. He put Ted down by Oliver, who instantly cuddled the bear.  
“Okay baby give daddy a kiss.” Harry leant down and let Oliver kiss him quickly, before curling into his bed. “Listen for Santa in the night. Night baby, I love you.”  
“Love you too daddy. So does other daddy.” And with that, Oliver drifted to sleep, Harry closed his door and plodded back downstairs. He flicked on the TV, turned the volume down and put on Channel 1, which was showing all the Christmas movies. Harry picked up a blanket and settled into a chair, cuddling into the material and watching the film. This one playing now was The Polar Express. He wasn’t particularly fond of this film, but didn’t mind watching it.  
He leant over and picked up one of Oliver’s cookies, taking a small bite out of it. He managed to eat one, but couldn’t bring himself to have anymore, so instead of forcing himself to take more; he stood up and went to get Oliver’s Christmas presents from the outside garage.  
Harry ran a hand over his eyes, picked up a pair of keys from the basket by the door and left the house, shutting the door behind him. Using a small key, he placed it in the garage lock, twisted it and pulled the door open.  
Inside, Harry was sure it was colder that the actual weather in the garden. He flicked on the lights, let them flicker until they turned on, and walked to the back, where a bunch of bags and individual presents were. He picked up two large backs and hooked the thin rope over his fingers, and picked up a pile of the wrapped presents. He took a moment to look at the name tags.  
One of the big bags was from his mom, Anne, who constantly spoiled Oliver. He peeked inside and saw a box of sweets and some other wrapped presents. He smiled at the thought of Oliver waking up tomorrow and seeing the presents.  
The other bag was from Louis’ family, and was signed from his mother, Johanna. Harry quickly turned away from those, not wanting the thought of Louis to cross his mind at this particular moment. The small presents were from friends, and one was his own.  
Harry then started walking back to the house, and walked straight in, not having to unlock the door. He walked towards the tree and started placing the presents in a nice order, smiling at his little decoration. He then stood up and brushed off some snow.  
He then heard someone knock on the door, and Harry turned around scared, not knowing who it could be. Expecting the worst, he closed his eyes, so if someone was going to kill him, he wouldn’t see who. The footsteps got louder, and Harry was readying himself for pain. But it didn’t come.  
Instead, he was hugged, by a familiar feeling arms. Harry felt rough material, material that would normally be on army uniforms. Army uniforms. And Harry only knew one person from the army.  
He opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the camouflage coloured clothing, and the dirty brown boots that he would clean on the evenings.  
“Please tell me this is you and not some random stranger.” Harry whispered, clinging onto the stranger, breathing in the horrible scent.  
“Depends what you mean by ‘you’. If by you, you mean your fiancé who’s missed you more than anything, then yeah, that’s me.” Harry instantly tightened his grip, not knowing how to react. Louis, however, broke free and stared to Harry.  
Harry looked at Louis, seeing how he changed. His hair was much longer, but still the familiar caramel colour, with specs of maroon in there. It always fell a little to the right of his face, covering up part of his eyebrows. It still did that. His face had the similar shape, with a jawline so defined it looked like it could cut someone. His face did look thinner, his cheekbones being more define and eyes slightly sunken in. But they were still shining with the blue twinkle, showing the happiness that he had to be back home. He didn’t really grow any taller, so Harry still looked down to him, and Louis looked up.  
“I thought you were-” Harry started, but Louis cut him off.  
“Dead. So did I. For a bit, they got me, on my side, and there’s a huge hole there. And I was done for to be honest. Pretty starving, thirsty, I really thought I was dead. But then this fell out my pocket,” Louis stopped and held up the star that should be on the tree. “And I thought of Oliver, Oliver and you. And how sad you would be on Christmas without the third part to the family, so I used a bit of my shirt to wrap around my side and found my way back to the base.”  
Harry didn’t really say anything, he just leant down and kissed him. And it felt amazing. He melted feeling Louis’ warm lips on his. Automatically, Louis placed his arms around Harry’s shoulders, relaxing a little.  
Harry pulled back a little, laughing slightly. “You stink. Go wash up.” He pecked Louis’ lips again. “Oh and go into Olly’s room, he was really down earlier.” Louis nodded and wondered upstairs, smiling brightly.  
Harry, however, squealed a little when he was certain Louis couldn’t hear him. He jumped up a little, bouncing like a child getting given the best thing in the world. Which reminded him of what day it was tomorrow, and how his little boy would have both parents with him.  
He thought that Louis might be hungry, so he walked into the kitchen, took out a packet of rice from the pantry with a jar of curry sauce and started preparing food.  
“What cha making?” Louis came behind him and leant on his shoulder, and Harry could just tell that he was standing on his tiptoes.  
“Making you some food, like a good boyfriend.” Harry turned his head to kiss Louis’ cheek before resuming with making the rice and sauce.  
“Don’t you mean fiancé?” Louis pointed to Harry’s hand, which had one finger on that was home to a small dainty golden engagement ring. Harry smiled looking down and nodded.  
“I never thought I’d get to marry you. Y’know with all the stuff we’ve gone through…” Harry left the rice to boil and turned around, hooking his arms around Louis’ waist and holding him closer. “Dealing with family problems, church issues, and the fact that there are homophobic people in the world. And let’s not mention the fact you’re constantly away.”  
“But I’m here now. And I’m staying here. So we can get married and live happily ever after with Olly, and any more children we decide to have.” Louis replied, kissing Harry’s nose. “Do you have his Peter Pan hat? Y’know how much he’s wanted that.”  
“Yeah I got that. Was he awake upstairs or?” Harry couldn’t stop smiling, knowing know that he didn’t have to worry about Louis never coming home for Christmas or a birthday.  
“No he was flat out, and hugging Ted. I just sat on the bed and watched him for a little. I put the small presents in his stocking from our room and then came back down.” Louis played with his hands, which had cuts and scars all over them. Harry didn’t want to imagine what happened out there.  
He turned back around and finished the food, putting half the rice on his plate, and half on Louis’, and then scooping out sauce onto both portions. Harry then picked up a plate, handed it to Louis, picked up his own and went back to the sofa, but this time the two-seater one, so he could be near to Louis.  
“I dunno why I was watching this, just was the only thing on.” Harry handed Louis’ the remote, and he just skimmed through the channels, until he settled on Grease.  
“Not really Christmas but I like it.” He smiled cheekily before taking some chunks out of the rice, smiling as the intro screen came on. Harry chuckled and pulled the blanket on top of them, cuddling into the fabric.  
“I really can’t wait for in the morning when he wakes up and sees you…” Harry smiled looking over to Louis who beamed back.  
“Neither can I. I can’t wait to see my sunshine’s face again.” There were small crinkles by the side of his eyes when he smiled so widely, and Harry then new that he was genuinely happy.  
And in that moment when he looked at Louis, he realised then how much he needed him.  
How much he loved him.

“Harry! Harry wake up!” Harry woke to Louis shaking him hard on the chair, peppering light kisses across his jaw in an attempt to wake him up. “Olly will wake up soon, go get him.”  
“Mmmm.” Harry rubbed his eyes after making the groaning noise that was supposed to mean ‘yes’. He pulled down the sweater sleeves and brushed the messy curls from his face, before slumbering upstairs, taking each step slowly. After touching the landing, he turned a corner and went towards the pale white door at the end, which was covered in drawings and such, with wooden letters spelling out “Oliver” on there.  
He unlocked the door, twisted the handle and pushed the door open with a creak. The room was pitch black, with a small light falling onto the bed that was coming through the curtains. Harry tiptoed towards the single bed situated in the corner or the room. He perched on the edge of the bed and lightly shook Oliver’s shoulder.  
“Olly baby, wake up. Santa’s been.” Harry smiled as he saw his son stretching underneath. Slowly his eyes opened the colour still distinctly showing, despite the brightness. Oliver smiled and sat up, bouncing slightly from excitement.  
“Has he?!” Oliver beamed.  
“Yeah, and he bought a nice surprise with him.” Harry ruffled Oliver’s hair and stood up, beckoning for Oliver to do the same. He then took his hand, and followed Oliver running quickly, or attempting too. When he saw the stocking hanging on the door handle, he squealed and jumped up, sliding it off the handle and looking inside. Oliver then tugged Harry down the stairs, but Harry stopped him on the last step.  
“Baby close your eyes, there’s a big surprise in there.” Harry was equally as happy, smiling widely as he saw the shadow of Louis in the room. Oliver closed his eyes, and held onto Harry. Harry then led him into the room, stopping him in front of Louis.  
Louis knelt down so he was about the same height as Oliver, looked up to Harry, and nodded.  
“Open your eyes.” Harry let go of Oliver as he opened his eyes. For a minute, Harry was afraid of what Oliver’s reaction would be, so he stepped back. However, it was much different to what he expected.  
“Daddy!” Oliver basically jumped at Louis, who wrapped his arms around his small back and then stood up, spinning around. “Dad said you weren’t coming home, that you got lost!” Oliver wrapped his legs around Louis’ wait and hugged him tightly.  
“Superheroes always find their way home though, don’t they baby.” Louis kissed Oliver’s head and Harry smiled, glad that the family was together again. He really couldn’t imagine having to cope without Louis by his side.  
“I have something for you!” Oliver wriggled until Louis set him down, and he then ran off into the kitchen, giving Harry the chance to move over to Louis, taking his hand and sighing, not a sad sigh, but a sigh of relief. No more worrying.  
Oliver came running back in, his hands behind his back. Louis bent down again and looked to Oliver.  
“Here.” Oliver held out the biscuit that he made yesterday, the one which he worried about not being able to give. Louis took the biscuit from Oliver’s little hands and smiled.  
“It looks lovely baby.” Louis held the biscuit and chuckled. Harry could tell he didn’t want to eat it, so he just held it.  
“Can I open my presents now?” Oliver looked up to Harry, and he nodded.  
“Course, they’re all by the tree, Santa didn’t come for nothing, did he?” Harry smiled and sat down on the carpet, crossing his legs so Oliver could pass him all the wrapping paper. Louis went to sit on the chair, but Harry groaned and he came over to Harry, sitting in the middle of his lap.  
“Better.” Harry kissed Louis’ cheek, and then looked back to Oliver, who was starting to open a bag, the one from Anne. Louis settled back, leaning onto Harry’s shoulder. Oliver was quick to open the first present, which was a remote control car. He held the box in his hand and jumped up and down.  
He then moved onto the other presents, and Harry and Louis just watched as their son smiled wider than they’d ever seen him.  
“Oh! That reminds me, I got you something.” Harry shuffled backwards so Louis fell onto the floor, and jogged into the kitchen, fumbling around on the top shelf, finally pulling out a small box. He then ran back into the main room, sat back on the carpet and pulled Louis back onto his lap.  
He held the box in front of Louis, and let him flip it open.  
“Now, I know you’ve already proposed to me, but this isn’t really an engagement ring. It’s a promise ring, which is actually and engagement ring, but has more meaning.” Harry started. Louis looked at the ring and picked it up. It was much like the one he gave Harry, but had a small engraving on the inside.  
‘2 ☆ R’  
“It stands for second star on the right, the Peter Pan instructions to get to Neverland, because Neverland is here, our home, and you always manage to get home somehow. And it’s gold, you’re favourite material, and simple because that’s what you like. And It’s a promise, because I promise to you that I’ll always stick by you, through whatever we go through, whatever life throws at us, and I know you’ll do the same. Also, it’s my engagement to you, so not only do you want to marry me, I want to marry you.” Harry stopped, took the ring from Louis and slid it onto his hand.  
“So, do you, like, promise?” Harry was slightly nervous now, and his hands were shaking. Louis wrapped his hand around Harrys, and nodded.  
“Yeah, I promise.” He then kissed Harry and turned back to Oliver, who was opening the present he wanted most. He turned to the tag and his mouth dropped in awe.  
“Santa got me this?!” He turned to face his Dad’s and then nodded, laughing slightly. Oliver then dropped to his knees and tore at the wrapping, and was shocked when he opened it.  
“My hat!” He squealed, picking it up and pulling it onto his messy hair, then ran around the living room, as happy as he could be. Harry watched him run around, the little green Peter Pan hat bouncing slightly on his head. “To Neverland!” He shouted, running upstairs, out of Harry’s and Louis’ sight.  
“I was so worried you weren’t coming back.” Harry mumbled into Louis’ shoulder, who turned his head to face Harry.  
“I promised you, that I’d come home. The tree needs its star.” Louis leaned over to pick up the abandoned star, and stood up. He walked over to the tree, and lifted onto his tiptoes to try and reach, but still couldn’t.  
Chuckling, Harry stood up and moved behind Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up slightly. “All I need is my star, and he’s here with me now.”  
And with that, Louis dropped the star onto the tree, wriggled out of Harry’s grip, turned to face his beautiful fiancé, and kissed him like it was the last time he got the chance too.


End file.
